


Adorable Anon

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel is a Little Shit, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff, Helpful Charlie, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Tumblr Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always told him to be wary of people on the internet but Cas knew that Tumblr was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Anon

**Author's Note:**

> this is also crack tbh

           He didn’t know how many hours he has been scrolling through this one blog but Cas already knew that he was too far in to get out. He may or may not have found the perfect blog. This person had all the same fandoms as him, even the really obscure ones, and probably had the best pictures of his face. This guy was probably more good looking than Apollo and that is saying something because he has had a crush on Apollo since the third grade.

 

            He tried to not to be too obvious that he loved this blog like he loved air. He didn’t reblog all of his posts at once (he queued them instead) and he occasionally liked his selfies. He would send him anon love like “You have the best blog ever <3” and he tries to convince himself everyday that sending something like that was _perfectly normal._ He definitely _doesn’t_ bang his head on the shower wall every time.

 

            “Are you going through that guy’s blog again?” Cas jumped in surprise at the sound of Charlie’s voice. “Jesus Christ, Charlie! Make your presence known before speaking.”

 

            “Ah but I did make my presence known. 5 times in fact. All five times, you chose to ignore me because you were way too busy looking at your boyfriend’s tumblr.”

 

            Cas then blushed furiously at that and he muttered “He’s not my boyfriend.” Under his breath for good measure. But that only got Charlie laughing. “Yes but you want him to be your boyfriend.” Cas didn’t even try to deny it anymore. Instead, he turned away from his best friend and continued to scroll through _impala67_ ’s tumblr blog.

 

            Charlie didn’t seem to mind being ignored again, already far too used to this, so she fell face first on Cas’ bed. She flipped herself back to look up at the ceiling before looking back at Cas. “Why don’t you ever message him off anon, Cas? I’m sure he won’t mind.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say for Cas just turned slowly around in his chair to stare at Charlie.

 

            “Are you kidding? Messaging him off anon will make me lose the last bit of confidence I have left and that is the fact that impala67 will not know who I really am. He just knows me as _Adorable Anon_ and I would like to keep it that way.”

 

            “You do realize how ridiculous you sound, right?” Charlie said, trying to hold in her laughter. “Why is it so bad for him to know you as _Adorable Cas_ rather than _Adorable Anon?_ Isn’t that way cooler and more points for confidence?” Damn it he hated it when Charlie was right. He always tried to ignore her when she says stuff like this but today… he feels like he should actually follow her advice for once.

 

            What’s the worst that could happen?

 

            He turned away from Charlie, looking back at the laptop screen for a long time before clicking on the ‘off anon’ option. “Here goes nothing, I guess. If this all falls to shit this is your fault.” His best friend only excitedly gave him the thumbs up and he started typing in his first message to impala67.

* * *

 

            Someone has to remind him to thank Charlie for encouraging him to message impala67 because now he can call him by his first name. First name basis! Cas would have been jumping up and down constantly if he wasn’t on the second floor and his jumping would have caused a small earthquake.

 

            His name was Dean. And Dean knows his name is Cas. It has been a glorious 3 weeks of constantly chatting with him using the shitty (lack of) messaging on tumblr. Through those two weeks, he learned that Dean lives in America, plays the guitar and that he was his favorite anon because of all the nice things he said to him everyday. _Cas_ was Dean’s favorite Anon. Cas almost fainted at that information.

 

            A few days later, Cas checked his tumblr to see that Dean was the one who messaged him first.

 

            _The Auto-Shop has been so slow today :/ What’s up with you Cas?_

**Nothing much. I just woke up.**

_It’s like 1 in the afternoon??? Wow Cas, you’re a teenage rebel._

**I’d like to let you know that I am 27 years old, thank you very much :P**

_Still. What’s your job anyway? You never told me_

**I work as a Librarian. It’s nothing much but you get the books to yourself sometimes.**

_That’s so awesome! Which Library do you work at? Maybe I’ve been seeing you but I never really know :D_

**How do I know you’re not a serial killer?**

_I post bad selfies on tumblr_

**Fair point. The Kansas Library btw**

It took longer for Dean to reply this time and Cas got a little scared that maybe he didn’t get his message. Fortunately, Dean replied back after ten minutes.

 

            _Cas, I live in Kansas._

* * *

            It seemed fitting that it was raining this entire week.

 

            It wasn’t because he associated rain with bad things. Oh no. He actually associated rain with some of the best days of his life like his high school graduation or the time he got the job at the Library. So the minute Dean messaged him a few days ago that he lived in Kansas, he freaked. Seriously, what were the odds that the person he has been crushing on for months online was actually so close to him?

 

            The odds were definitely in his favor that night.

 

            It was raining pretty hard the time he was able to run inside the library. His hair was practically soaking wet and he was glad that his trench coat kept his suit dry for the most part. He sighed in content at the library’s lighting that gave the place a soft glow. There were usually no people at this time of day, also considering that it was raining pretty damn hard.

 

            But there was one person sitting at the table closest to the doors. Cas had to do a double take to make sure he really saw it correctly. There sitting in one of the tables with a stack of books next to him was none other than his _fucking tumblr crush_. Cas felt like he was going to faint again. That probably wouldn’t look good though so he decided to stay rooted to the spot.

 

            In hind sight that felt like an even worse idea.

 

            Dean was oblivious to Cas’ entrance though because his earphones were plugged in and he was deeply engrossed in a book. If only Cas had a camera right now because he can’t handle how _attractive_ Dean looked in that lighting. As he stared at Dean, he suddenly got a better idea. He should just make the first move. He was the one who did it before, what with messaging him off anon for the first time.

 

            Who’s stopping him from doing the same in real life?

 

            If only Charlie were here to see this. But Charlie wasn’t here. He will just have to endure the screams from her later when he tells this story whichever way this entire thing goes. With a deep breath and a smile on his face, he walked towards Dean until he was right beside him. The selfies on tumblr definitely didn’t give this beautiful human being justice now that Cas was standing next to him.

 

            He tapped Dean on the shoulder, praying to God that he won’t be obnoxious in real life because then his fantasies on this first meeting will be thrown out the window. Dean finally looked up and he took out his earphones from his ears. “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to—“ Dean was cut off mid-sentence when he took a good look at the man who tapped his shoulder.

 

            “Holy shit. Are you—“

 

            “Hello Dean. I’m Cas aka _fallenangel24_ on tumblr.”

 

            Dean’s smile was even more stunning in real life, Cas figured when the man – oh wow he was taller than him, who knew? – stood up to give him a hug. “Woah dude… I’m actually meeting you right now! This is crazy!” He held Cas at arm’s length after that rather enthusiastic hug and he smiled at the way Cas was blushing. “Who would have thought that you worked at my favorite library? It seems fitting since you were my favorite anon.”

 

            He was definitely redder than a tomato at this point and Dean still had his hands on his shoulders. “You have no idea how happy I am seeing you, Dean! I’ve had the biggest—“ Oh shit, shit, _shit._ Damn it, he already said it out loud and fuck Dean was looking at him curiously. “You had the biggest what, Cas?” He tried to avoid Dean’s eyes at that, hoping he will let it go if he doesn’t mention it anymore. But Cas knows that will not be the case.

 

            A beat passed and Dean didn’t even need to hear an answer from him at all. “Biggest crush?” Cas forced himself to look at Dean’s horrified face but instead he was greeted by a pleasantly surprised smile instead. Maybe he didn’t fuck up. “What are the odds, huh? _Adorable Anon_ is more adorable in person and I would like to get to know you even better.” Cas felt like he was living in one of those fan fictions and he was in the fluff tag.

 

            Dean took it upon himself to sit Cas down and talk to him. They talked for hours, telling long stories and memories that they could never fit in the ask box on tumblr. It was Cas’ idea to post a selfie together on both of their accounts and Dean could only agree. When Cas was taking the selfie though, Dean decided to up his fucking-little-shit status even higher when he kissed him on the cheek the second he took the picture.

 

            The next day, their selfies had a thousand notes and Charlie already tagged it with ‘#i ship it’. Cas and Dean went on their second date that day.

**Author's Note:**

> *inhales* *screams*


End file.
